This invention relates to novel tricyclo compounds having pharmacological activities, to a process for their production and to a pharmaceutical composition containing the same.
More particularly, it relates to novel tricyclo compounds, which have pharmacological activities such as immunosuppressive activity, antimicrobial activity, and the like, to a process for their production, to a pharmaceutical composition containing the same and to a use thereof.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide a novel tricyclo compounds, which are useful for treatment and prevention of resistance by transplantation, graft-versus-host diseases by medulla ossium transplantation, autoimmune diseases, infectious diseases, and the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide a process for production of the tricyclo compounds by Fermentation processes and synthetic processes.
A further object of this invention is to provide a pharmaceutical composition containing, as active ingredients, the tricyclo compounds.
Still further object of this invention is to provide a use of the tricyclo compounds for manufacturing a medicament for treating and preventing resistance by transplantation, graft-versus-host diseases by medulla ossium transplantation, autoimmune diseases, infectious diseases, and the like.
With respect to the present invention, it is to be noted that this invention is originated from and based on the first and new discovery of new certain specific compounds, FR-900506, FR-900520, FR-900523 and FR-900525 substances. In more detail, the FR-900506, FR-900520, FR-900523 and FR-900525 substances were firstly and newly isolated in pure form from culture broths obtained by fermentation of new species belonging to genus Streptomyces.
And, as a result of an extensive study for elucidation of chemical structures of the FR-900506, FR-900520, FR-900523 and FR-900525 substances, the inventors of this invention have succeeded in determining the chemical structures thereof and in producing the tricyclo compounds of this invention.